Missing
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Kagari Shusei tidak pernah mati, ia masih hidup dalam memori—bahkan delusi./Last chapter updated. Selamat ulang tahun, Shusei!
1. Drink

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no** **material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Drink**

.

Standar minuman bagi orang-orang yang bekerja di Biro Keamanan Umum—terutama Inspektur dan Penegak yang kerap kali harus terjun ke lapangan—adalah kopi. Satu minuman stimulator yang akan menjaga kewaspadaan mereka di saat-saat genting, apalagi jika mendapat giliran malam.

Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Shusei.

Cangkir yang selalu tersedia di mejanya hampir selalu diisi minuman selain kopi. Sebutlah kola, teh, bahkan jus.

Pernah satu kali Yayoi meledeknya mendapati susu yang tertuang di dalamnya—"Beri tahu aku susu penambah tinggi merek apa yang kauminum."—dan pemuda itu hanya tertawa untuk kemudian menyahut ringan, "Memangnya kau tidak merasa terlalu tua terus-terusan meminum kopi hitam seperti Pak Tua Masaoka, eh?"

Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, sejak bekerja di Biro sebagai Penegak, Yayoi mencoba mengisi cangkirnya dengan susu—ia sendiri tak tahu untuk apa; mungkin untuk mengenang seorang pemuda berambut jahe yang hilang sejak beberapa hari lalu.

(Inspektur bertubuh mungil yang melintas dengan sekaleng jus di tangan mengangkat alis menyadari isi cangkir gadis itu. Terdorong rasa ingin tahu, dilemparnya juga tanya seraya menyapa, "Ah, Kunizuka-san. Tumben minum susu?"

"Ah, ini." Gadis berkuncir satu itu memutar gagang cangkir, menimbulkan gelombang ringan pada permukaan susu di dalamnya. "Hanya … ingin melupakan sesuatu."

Tak sepatah pun Akane berkomentar melihat selintas gurat sedih di wajah sang gadis penegak. Ia memilih bungkam tanpa tanya.)

.

.

.

* * *

...omong-omong terima kasih banyak untuk tambahannya, **Yagitarou Arisa**. beneran aku tambahin, lho, kutulis di dalem kurung :3


	2. Snow

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Snow**

.

Memandangi butir-butir putih lembut yang jatuh ritmis dari langit berhias dekorasi penuh warna merah muda dan lagu-lagu romansa membuat Akane berpikir; akan seperti apa reaksi si pemuda berambut jingga menyambut kegembiraan hari istimewa bertajuk Valentine kali ini—melonjak-lonjak meminta cokelat padanya, mungkin?

Sayang, ia telanjur kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya.

— _selamanya_.

(Seandainya mereka dapat bekerja sama lebih lama lagi, sedikit lebih lama lagi—sedikit saja. Setidaknya setahun; Akane sungguh ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi si bocah berambut jingga atas setiap perayaan tahunan. Itu saja.)

.

.

.


	3. Chocolate

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no** **material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Chocolate**

.

Memanfaatkan waktu sebelum Biro mengangkat penegak baru sebagai pengganti Kagari, Masaoka, dan Kougami, Akane meletakkan cokelat satu per satu di meja mereka yang kosong (—oh, selain tisu, maksudnya, serta botol-botol kosong minuman beralkohol di meja sang penegak berkode Hound 1, asbak di meja penegak berkode Hound 3, serta segala macam mainan dan toples gula-gula di meja penegak lain berkode Hound 4).

Seraya menerima kotak cokelat yang disodorkan sang inspektur, Yayoi memutuskan bertanya.

Wanita muda bermarga Tsunemori yang ditatap itu tersenyum tipis dan berujar, "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya saat Valentine kemarin, namun kita masih sibuk dengan kasus Makishima. Kupikir mubazir jika kusimpan saja, karena itulah kuputuskan untuk tetap memberikannya pada kalian meski terlambat."

Ginoza sendiri memilih bungkam, pun Karanomori walau sejujurnya ia sedang agak mengkhawatirkan berat badan.

.

.

.


	4. Delusion

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Delusion**

.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandang. Satu-satunya meja di Divisi 1 yang telah dihuni hanyalah milik Inspektur Ginoza. _Well_ , tidak mengherankan. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, ia melanjutkan langkah.

" _Ohayou,_ Partner!"

Sontak penegak wanita satu-satunya itu menoleh.

" _Ohayou_ , Ku—whoaa, jangan menoleh tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kau mengagetkanku."

Kunizuka mengerjap. Yang baru datang barusan dan sukses ia kagetkan tanpa sengaja adalah Masaoka. Tidak ada lagi sosok lain yang baru datang selain pria paruh baya itu.

Lantas … siapa itu tadi yang menyapanya dengan sebutan 'Partner'? Satu-satunya yang sok akrab begitu padanya hanya—

" _Ohayou_ , Kunizuka-san. Ada apa?"

Sapaan Inspektur Tsunemori yang baru datang menyadarkannya sepenuhnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa. _Ohayou_ … Inspektur Tsunemori."

Sembari melanjutkan langkah menuju mejanya, Kunizuka mengurut dahi.

Sapaan tadi tidak benar-benar nyata, ya kan? Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari sebuah ilusi belaka, ya kan? Hanya delusinya saja … ya kan?

.

.

.


	5. Sweet

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no** **material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Sweet**

.

"Kupikir kau butuh sesuatu yang manis, Kunizuka-san."

Sang gadis berkuncir satu yang baru diajak bicara sekadar melempar lirikan sebagai tanggapan. Tidak perlu sahutan, ia tahu pemuda itu pasti akan segera melanjutkan.

"Kopi, ramen instan, … kau butuh gula-gula untuk menetralkan lidahmu."

"Dan kau butuh menu diet untuk menyeimbangkan kalori dari segala macam gula-gula yang rajin kau konsumsi itu."

Kagari tertawa. "Pekerjaan kita sebagai penegak cukup mendorong adrenalinku aktif untuk membakar tumpukan glukosa, kukira. Terima kasih banyak untuk perhatiannya, Kunizuka-san." Pemuda itu menyeringai.

Kunizuka mendengus.

Kagari meraih toplesnya dan mengambil sebuah gula-gula berwarna jingga senada rambutnya dari sana. Memasukkannya ke mulut dan mengulumnya. "Tapi aku serius; jika kau memang ingin, ambil saja satu dari toplesku. Kapan pun. Aku tidak keberatan."

.

Sejak pemuda itu resmi dinyatakan hilang, Kunizuka tak pernah lagi mencomot gula-gula. Seolah membiarkan sisanya tetap berada di sana sebagai ganti sosok sang penegak termuda yang lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

.


	6. System

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **System**

.

"Anoo ... Kagari-kun...?"

Alis sang pemilik nama terangkat sebagai ganti mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau ditandai sebagai kriminal laten sejak umurmu lima tahun?"

Kali ini, meski makanannya telah mencapai kerongkongan, pemuda itu tetap tak langsung menyahut. Iris cokelatnya lekat memandangi gadis yang duduk di seberang meja sebelum bibirnya mencetak seringai lebar—dan alisnya mengerut sendu, "Ingatanmu ternyata kuat, ya, Akane-chan?"

Akane tertegun sejenak. Sekejap rasa bersalah menyusup melihat raut sendu sang penegak termuda.

"Menyebalkan, ya?" tanya pemuda itu seakan meminta persetujuan. Raut sendunya telah lenyap sejak fokusnya kembali pada mangkuk okonomiyaki pesanannya. "Aku curiga Sibyl sedang bermasalah saat itu. Bocah lima tahun dipaksa masuk panti rehabilitasi karena ditandai sebagai kriminal laten oleh sebuah sistem. Kejam sekali, kan?"

Jangan suruh Akane membayangkannya, sungguh. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kagari bicara sesantai itu tentang masa lalunya yang ... cukup kelam. Atau naifkah ia karena tak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pemuda itu telah terlalu terbiasa dijejali pahitnya realitas hingga tak lagi mampu merasakan apa-apa? Atau rasa sakit itu masih ada dan pemuda itu sedang mati-matian menelannya secara paksa?

" _Nee_ , Akane-chan." Panggilan Kagari menyentakkan lamunan sang inspektur. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa pendapatmu tentang Sistem Sibyl?"

"Eeh?"

"Katakan saja." Kagari mencoba membujuk meski ucapannya terdengar begitu ringan. "Kita bebas berpendapat, benar? Tidak ada mata-mata Sibyl di sini—Sibyl memang berkuasa, tapi toh ia hanya sistem. Lagi pula aku yakin _psycho pass_ -mu tidak akan langsung berawan hanya karena berpendapat soal Sibyl."

Wanita muda itu tepekur sejenak, menimbang-nimbang.

"Sibyl, ya—"

.

.

"Apa Kagari terbunuh di sini?"

"— _aku cukup berterima kasih padanya. Berkat segala pilihannya padaku, aku dapat hidup bahagia sejauh ini."_

Giginya bergemeletuk keras. Tubuhnya sendiri telah bergetar hebat akibat emosi sedari tadi. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar bukan nada tinggi yang menyerta ketika kembali melempar tanya, "Apa kalian yang membunuhnya?"

 **["Kami mempertimbangkan dan memperhitungkan kontribusi Kagari Shusei dalam masyarakat selama hidupnya, dengan risiko dia akan mengungkap rahasia Sistem Sibyl, dan memutuskan bahwa risikonya lebih besar dibandingkan kontribusinya."]**

Kali ini Akane tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Sekejap mata kemudian, ia sudah menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

" _Kau memang beruntung, Akane-chan. Sibyl sepertinya benar-benar menyayangimu, ya?" Kagari terkekeh. "Atau mungkin ia yang membenciku—seperti aku membencinya karena membuatku harus menjalani hidup semenyedihkan ini."_

 _Akane tertegun._

"— _tapi setidaknya, Akane-chan, aku bersyukur; berkatnya, aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Sekalipun hanya sebagai anjing pemburu."_

.

 _Beri tahu aku bagaimana bisa kau tetap berterima kasih pada hal yang paling kau benci itu, Kagari-kun. Beri tahu aku bagaimana bisa kau tetap tersenyum._

Benci dan sesak menggumpal melilit napasnya, namun Akane tidak bisa menangis. Tidak kali ini.

.

.

.


	7. Hairclips

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Hairclips**

.

...dan Akane melihatnya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Sibyl memang membiarkannya—meski terdengar mustahil—atau justru luput menyadarinya—karena bagaimanapun, mereka tetap hanya 'sistem'; benda itu mungkin terlalu kecil untuk diacuhkan.

Yang pasti, Akane melihatnya. Menemukannya tergeletak terabaikan begitu saja.

Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, dipungutnya benda itu. Persetan dengan segala komentar Sibyl melalui Dominator di tangan satunya. Erat ditenggelamkannya benda itu dalam genggaman—bukan lagi _seolah_ , melainkan karena ia _memang_ takut benda itu akan jatuh dan tak ia temukan lagi.

Setidaknya, ia memilikinya sekarang; patahan jepit rambut berwarna biru yang ia tahu merupakan ciri khas seorang penegak di bawah pengawasannya—

—yang telah mati dibunuh oleh sistem tak berperasaan di depan mata.

(Gadis itu hanya ingin menyimpannya.)

.

.

.


	8. Mirror

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no** **material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Mirror**

.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia membenci cermin.

Ia benci melihat wilayah kebiruan di beberapa titik tubuhnya—bekas jarum suntik yang dibenam paksa. Ia benci melihat kantong gelap di bawah kedua matanya—bengkak karena terlalu sering meratapi kedua orangtuanya yang tidak pernah datang, meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan di bawah kendali Sistem-Agung-Sibyl.

Sepasang bola cokelatnya menatap nanar.

Kalau boleh berharap, Kagari tidak ingin melihat bayangannya di cermin lagi.

.

Sekarang, ia justru berharap dapat melihat cermin memantulkan bayangannya seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

Jemarinya merayapi permukaan perak—mungkin ia kurang dekat dengan benda satu itu atau berada di sisi yang salah sehingga sang cermin tak mampu memantulkan bayang dirinya.

 _Kau bodoh, Kagari,_ makinya dalam hati, _cermin tidak punya titik buta. ia terlalu jujur jika kau mengandaikannya sebagai manusia._

 _Kau sudah mati,_ batinnya untuk kesekian kali.

Detik ini, Kagari sungguh ingin melihat bayangannya kembali—seolah sedang mengingkari takdir yang entah mengapa begitu senang merajamnya kejam tanpa henti.

.

.

.


	9. Nickname

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no** **material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Nickname**

.

"…Yayoi—"

Gadis yang masih memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinga itu segera menyambar kala mendengar samar-samar panggilan terhadapnya. "Aku tidak akan ragu memukulmu jika kau memanggilku dengan sufiks _-chan_ lagi."

Sunyi sesaat.

"…huh?"

Yayoi mendecak. Perlahan wajahnya ia angkat dari majalah seiring tangannya melepas sebelah _headset_. "Katakan saja apa maumu—"

Ucapan gadis itu terputus melihat raut bingung Sho.

"M-maaf, Kunizuka-san. Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tampaknya tidak mendengar, jadi kucoba untuk memanggil nama lengkapmu…"

Yayoi mengerjap. "Maaf, Hinakawa," ucapnya setelah sepenuhnya sadar, "tadi aku sedang mendengarkan lagu."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. "Omong-omong, tadi … kau bilang apa, Kunizuka-san?"

 _Kunizuka-san._

Yayoi menggeleng cepat.

…apa apa dengan dirinya, sebenarnya?

.

.

.

* * *

ini udah saya tulis di akun medsos saya sejak 14 agustus dan langsung saya edit, tapi entah kenapa nggak saya publish juga. ya udahlah sekaligus aja saya publish sekarang buat ngejar target :")

 _darkBlue 47 – 28/09/2017_


	10. (be) Remember(ed)

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **(be) remember(ed)**

.

"Hei, Kunizuka."

"Hn?"

"Penegak Sasayama itu … orangnya seperti apa?"

Tari jari-jari ramping Yayoi di atas papan tik seketika terhenti. Ia tidak perlu melirik meja rekan kerja lainnya—Kougami sedang entah ke mana dan Masaoka sedang menjalankan panggilan tugas berdua dengan Tsunemori. Ginoza sendiri baru saja pergi karena dipanggil Kepala Kasei.

"Aku ingin tahu," ucap sang pemuda berambut jingga lagi sebelum sang gadis berkuncir satu angkat suara, "karena Ko-chan sepertinya … memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengannya, eh?"

Yayoi terdiam sejenak. "Kau cemburu?"

"Haaah?" Lipatan tangan Shusei terurai seiring pemuda itu menegapkan punggung. Keningnya berkerut mendengar balasan sang rekan. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?"

Perhatian Yayoi kembali pada layar, meski belum lanjut mengetik. "Kau terdengar cemburu karena Kougami terlihat begitu perhatian dengan kasus yang mengorbankan Sasayama, bahkan sampai ingin membalas dendamnya."

Shusei langsung mengempaskan kembali punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Mendengus. "Selera humormu benar-benar buruk."

"Lalu?"

Derap papan tik yang dimainkan jari Yayoi sesaat menggema mengisi hening.

"Aku…" Pandang sang pemuda menerawang. "…ingin tahu apakah seseorang akan mengenangku juga seperti itu nanti jika aku tewas dalam tugas."

Yayoi kembali menjatuhkan fokus sepenuhnya pada layar komputer. Meski begitu, ia tetap jelas mampu menangkap pertanyaan sang rekan yang duduk tepat di sampingnya,

"Bagaimanapun, kita hanya anjing pemburu, kan?"

.

.

Jari-jari ramping itu meletakkan sebatang bunga yang masih segar dengan hati-hati. Bunga sebelumnya sudah layu dan baru saja sukses masuk keranjang sampah. Perlahan, tangan mengatup di depan dada, disusul terpejamnya kedua mata.

Pemuda itu tidak punya makam. Jangankan jasadnya, kabarnya saja lenyap tak bersisa. Sementara itu, flatnya tentu segera dibersihkan agar dapat dihuni penegak baru. Pada akhirnya, Yayoi mengambil satu bagian dalam flatnya sendiri sebagai altar.

Yayoi tidak memiliki foto Shusei. _Altar_ yang dimaksud sebatas bagian atas lemari tempat ia meletakkan toples permen Shusei yang dimintanya beberapa minggu lalu. Entah untuk apa pula ia menyimpannya.

Sepasang kelopak mata gadis itu kembali membuka, menghadapkan dua buah iris hitamnya pada dunia.

Kougami mengingat Sasayama yang telah mati. Kali ini, Tsunemori yang mengenang penegak mantan inspektur itu yang telah pergi. Di sisi lain, Ginoza sudah barang tentu tak akan melupakan Masaoka yang notabene ayahnya sendiri.

Kalau begitu, biarlah Yayoi yang mengambil peran tersebut atas Shusei. Bukankah pemuda itu memang menginginkannya?

…dan mungkin Yayoi tidak menginginkan pemuda itu benar-benar mati, bahkan sebatas memori.

.

( _"Aku ingin tahu apakah seseorang akan mengenangku juga seperti itu nanti jika aku tewas dalam tugas."_

Siapa sangka Yayoi sendirilah jawaban keingintahuan yang dilontarkan rekannya itu beberapa minggu lalu?)

.

.

.

* * *

...saya juga bertanya-tanya, sih, apa ada yang bakal mau ngenang saya kalau nanti saya mati.

 _darkBlue 47 – 28/09/2017_


	11. Another One

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Another One**

.

Ginoza mengusap rambut dengan handuk. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tadi ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya karena sayup-sayup mendengar Dime menggonggong.

Ada apa? Pencuri? Tidak mungkin. Yang memiliki kewenangan memasuki ruangan seorang Penegak hanyalah orang-orang dari Biro Umum. Untuk apa pula mencuri dari seorang Penegak?

Aoyanagi, mungkin? Tapi biasanya wanita itu menghubunginya terlebih dulu jika ingin berkunjung.

Kening Ginoza mengernyit mendapati Dime melompat di hadapan pintu depan yang tertutup. Kedua kaki depan anjingnya itu terangkat sambil sesekali berputar. Anjing tua tersebut menggonggong ribut, seolah-olah ada seseorang di sana.

Ginoza mendekat. "Dime? Ada apa?"

Seakan sadar sang pemilik datang, Dime berhenti melompat dan berputar. Ia menoleh pada sang tuan, menyalak sebagai jawaban, "Guk!"

Ginoza baru saja akan membuka pintu saat menyadari bahwa yang dilakukan Dime sebatas melompat dan berputar tidak jauh dari keset. Anjing Siberian Husky miliknya itu sama sekali tidak mendekati pintu, seperti menyandarkan kaki dan menggaruknya. Alis Ginoza terangkat kala sebuah kemungkinan melintas pada benak; yang baru saja digonggongi Dime bukanlah seseorang di balik pintu, melainkan _sesuatu_.

Di detik penegak pewaris kode nama Hound 1 itumenunduk, di detik itu juga ia tertegun.

"Guk!"

Sesaat Ginoza ragu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraihnya.

Sebuah jepit rambut.

Ginoza tersenyum samar. Berbisik, "Dasar anak bodoh. Seharusnya kau bilang-bilang jika ingin datang."

.

.

.

* * *

awal saya nulis ini ada adegan Shusei ketemu sama Dime. sempet kepikir juga buat bikin kalau Shusei udah akrab sama Dime berdasarkan salah satu fanfic yang pernah saya baca (yang, entah kenapa, nggak saya temuin walaupun udah ngacak-ngacak arsip, orz. padahal itu heart-warming banget :''' ).

akhirnya nggak jadi saya masukin www soalnya kayaknya bakal lebih nge-feel kalau nggak ada Shusei-nya kayak bagian Akane yang nemu jepitnya Shusei. semoga ini cukup, ya :")

btw ini bolehlah dibilang ambil latar waktu sebelum season 2, atau minimal sebelum Aoyanagi mati. astaga, seriously saya syok setengah mati ngeliat Aoyanagi mati, hiks /goler

 _darkBlue 47 – 28/09/2017_


	12. Present

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G**

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story is** originally mine_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

 **.**

.

.

 **Present**

.

 _"…altar untukku?"_

 _Suara itu melembut._

 _"…sudah mau mengenangku—"_

 _"—terima kasih—"_

 _Seketika cengir kembali terbentuk, bersamaan dengan liukan nada yang gadis itu hafal,_

 _"— **Ya-yoi-chan~**!"_

Sang gadis berkuncir satu tersentak bangun. Napasnya terengah. Piyamanya basah. Astaga, mimpi apa itu barusan?

 _…_ _Shusei._

Ia melihat Shusei.

Mimpi apa dirinya barusan?!

Yayoi tidak ingat. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Namun, jelas sekali bahwa sosok berambut jingga di mimpinya adalah sang rekan mantan pemilik kode nama Hound 4.

Yayoi berusaha menenangkan diri. Dipejamkannya mata, diaturnya kembali napas. Ketika ia kembali membuka mata, ia baru sadar bahwa ia harus segera berganti pakaian.

Gadis itu beringsut, bermaksud turun dari kasur.

Gerakannya seketika terhenti melihat potongan jepit sewarna teal di atas nakas yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Jepit yang begitu familier. Jepit milik, jika ia tidak salah ingat, mantan rekannya yang baru saja datang dalam mimpinya—

 _—atau jangan-jangan **memang** baru saja datang._

 _._

 _._

 _("Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, Yayoi."_

 _Desis itu merambat, memudar, kian samar, kemudian lenyap … entah sempat menyapa pendengaran gadis yang dituju atau tidak.)_

.

.

.

* * *

yap, inilah kenapa saya memutuskan untuk sekaligus publish empat chapter sekaligus: demi chapter ini. Tanjoubi omedetou, Yayoi~! :D

...ya walaupun kalau versi canon, waktu kematian Shusei (sekitar sebelum tanggal 6 Februari sesuai _last update_ di data Dominator Shusei yang ditemukan di tengah kota _—_ eps 17) itu jauh dari tanggal ultah Yayoi :"3 ya udahlah yaaa :""

btw ini ultah Yayoi, tapi kado ultahnya fic tentang Kagari. aih.

omong-omong, karena satu dan lain hal, versi Yayoi ini yang terakhir setelah Akane (chapter 7) dan Ginoza (chapter 11). maaf saya nggak akan bikin untuk Shion maupun Kogami. Shion nggak keliatan terlalu deket sama Kagari, saya nggak punya ide sama sekali. sementara Kogami ... iya saya akuin saya juga nggak punya ide buat versi Kogami, dan saya nggak bisa nulis dari sudut pandangnya karena Kogami itu susah ditebak. nggak kebayang juga u.u

anyway, tinggal satu chapter lagi untuk fic ini tamat. tunggu sampai desember nanti, ya ;)

 _darkBlue 47 – 28/09/2017_


	13. Final

**Missing** – drabble collection about Kagari Shusei

 **Psycho-Pass** belongs to **Production I.G.**

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

.

.

 **Final**

.

Pada detik-detik terakhir, menghadapi Dominator yang terarah padanya, bersiap menembak dalam mode Destroy Decomposer yang tidak seharusnya, Kagari Shusei tersenyum.

Ia tidak takut kematian bersiap memeluknya, karena itu artinya ia akan memeluk kebebasan.

…meski itu artinya ia harus lenyap sepenuhnya.

…meski ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan rekan—bukan, **keluarga** nya di Divisi 1.

Ia belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan…

 _…_ _maaf, semuanya. Aku juga pasti akan merindukan kalian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun, Shusei! yang bahagia ya di sana :')

yap, dengan chapter ini berarti Missing tamat. semoga saya bisa mempersembahkan fanfic lain tentang bayi besar Kagari Shusei kita bersama lain kali :" terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, bahkan fave dan follow :""" juga **Yagitarou Arisa** -kyuuuh yang setia menemani setiap ngegalauin Shusei :''')))

sampai jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya~!

 _darkBlue 47 – 3/12/2017_


End file.
